Artemis Root and Julius Fowl
by Infernal Maniac
Summary: Don't critise the title before you have read the whole story.Well as you may have found out Artemis and Julius in some strange way switches bodys.If you want to now how you shuld read the story!NOW FINALLY I HAVE UPDATED!And answerd some of the reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

simetrA: Well, I'm sure that no one will like this piece of crap but what do I care, this is my first fanfic so it's just fun. So please read this whit a smile on your lips.

Evil person: Crap? THIS? There isn't such a word for what this is! And It's impossible to have a smile on the lips when you read this. (Evil smirk) hehehe.

simetrA: Hey. That wasn't nice.

Evil person: It wasn't supposed to be nice either.

simetrA: Well. I just start to tell the fanfic instead of argue whit you.

Evil person: Oh no. It didn't work! HELP!

simetrA: Hmph.

Evil person: But remember that you don't own Artemis or any other character.

simetrA: No I know.

Chapter 1

_Fowl manor_

What a lovely girl whit chestnut brown hair and brown eyes.

Artemis was dreaming of that girl again.

He was 15 and even smarter then before, but there is a big hole in his life. It's like there is something he just can't remember. Or almost can't remember. There is one thing. A girl. He's dreaming about her every time he's asleep.

Suddenly he wakes up. He always does the moment before the girl is about to present her self. But he knows that somewhere there is this girl whit chestnut brown hair and brown eyes.

_LEP's station_

Root is red in his head as always.

"Where is she?" he yells.

"Well not here for sure" Foaly said.

"Who isn't here?" a girl said.

"Lieutenant Short! Where have you been?" Root yells.

"Well...I...It was...It was a lot of traffic out side" Holly said for her defence.

Well of course wasn't that the real story.

_Back in holly's place an hour before this._

TUT, TUT, TUT, Holly's alarm clock goes.

"D'arvit. Why? I don't want to get up." Holly said desperate.

And after those words she was asleep again and didn't wake up before an hour to late. The time she was supposed to be at the station.

End of first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

simetrA: Well I told you it wasn't good.

Evil person: Nope it wasn't (evil smirk).

simetrA: Like you have read it! Wasn't that what you said? That it was to bad so you

couldn't read it??

Evil person: Er... Well I've heard it from other persons...

simetrA: Well you are the first person who ever read this. But you didn't or did you!?

Evil persons: It stiiiiiil isn't any good and you stiiiiiil don't own 'em!

simetrA: Maybe I don't own them but as still as someone reads it, even if it's you! I will continue.

Chapter 2

_Fowl manor_

'Yesterday a very big bank with a very large system was rubbed. Witness saw a very short man walking outside just the time before the robbery.'

"Unusually" Butler says. "You never being seen when you are doing a job"

"I was tired and thought of something else." Artemis was saying for his defence.

"Like what? What you were supposed when you come home?"

Artemis gets up without saying anything, grabs the paper and walks out from the room.

No, he was thinking of that girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes.

He went up to his room and continues to read the article. It was written by Holly Crown.

"Holly." Artemis said that name over and over again. "Holly, what a beautiful name."

That night he dreamed again and when he came to the part where she was going to present her self, she said:"My name is Holly Short."

_LEP's station_

"Ok, Foaly, what's the news?" A red headed Root asks.

"Hm, the mudpepole isn't doing much. Nothing it all actually."

"Nothing!? Good finally can we care about our own problems down here." Trubble says cheerfully.

"Oh no. It's not that simple." Root says. "In fact the mudpepole isn't doing any good or bad, there just normal. To normal, so we haft to do something!"

"D'arvit." Trubble says sad and angry.

"We need some one up there. One in Ireland, one in the UK, one in German, one in Sweden, one in northern USA, one in southern USA, one in Brazil, one in France, one in Egypt and one in China." Now Foaly was saying something important and he actually sound serious, something not only Holly was surprised for.

Now Root was taking the orders again.

"Holly, you go to Ireland, Trubble UK, Grub German..."

And every body got a country they are supposed to watch so nothing strange is going too happened. Not that the mud people ever are doing anything normal. Except one person. Artemis Fowl. Not that he is normal either but he's the only person that ever has read Gnommish. He lives in Dublin, Ireland. Holly was going to Ireland! Maybe. No root would get insane. But if he...It's worth a try.

_Fowl manor, Artemis's office_

There it was. The helmet that he ad reconstructed so he could see fairy's even if they had their shield on.

So in several days he just lay in his garden on the night (of course) and looked for fairy's.

This night he was very tense. He feels that something is going to happen. He waited and waited, and there it was. He saw it flying. A fairy. The fairy was coming down.

It was hiding behind a bush. He was acting like he didn't see it an it was coming closer. He recognises the body. It was rather like the...

"HOLLY IT'S YOU!!!" He said surprised.

"Artemis, how... Oh I see. The helmet. You can see me."

"You remember me"

"And you remember me. How?"

"Well." More he didn't say before he throw him self into her arms(of course he had to lift her up but anyway.)

End of second chapter


	3. Chapter 3

simetrA: Ok maybe it's rather good even I said it wasn't...

Evil person:(crying) How nice...Er...I mean It was terrible .

simetrA: Well. Hm. You are weird, you know that. Don't you?!

Evil person: I'm? Weird? Oh no... It's you who is weird. It's you who had written this stupid fanfic!

simetrA: Stupid?! Now you ' getting too far with this. I may not own the characters but I still like 'em and if you don't you can(takes a big breath) take your as and get out of here!

Evil person: Em... Well wait after next chapter then I have figured out an evil comment.(looks at me desperately) Don't just sit there. WRITE!

Chapter 3

_LEP's station_

"Em Julius there is something you should see here", Foaly said while looking at the screens.

"FOALY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON'T CALL ME WITH MY FIRST NAME!!!!" The answer he got was.

"COMMANDER, there is something you need to see!"

"What?"

"Look at the screen and tell me what you see".

"Hmm. I see fowl manor and Artemis Fowl jr." Root said. "That mudboy has grown". Then he seemed to notice what he just said.

"HOLLY SHORT", he yelled.

"She can't hear you", Foaly did the mistake to say before he had the time to think.

"THEN FIX SO SHE CAN HEAR ME"

"Okay", Foaly weren't sure what he could say that Root didn't get angry at.

He fixed so Holly could hear exact every word that they were saying at the station.

"HOLLY GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE AND BRING THAT MUDBOY WITH YOU. HE IS GOING TO GET HIS MEMORY OF YOU OUT OF HIS HEAD. NOW!"

Foaly weren't sure if Root's head were going to explode, cause it was sure looking that way.

_Fowl manor_

"NOW!"

Holly (and Artemis) heard Roots voice very clearly, and he wasn't happy.

"You weren't supposed to be here", Artemis said sadly.

"No not exactly, but that doesn't matter any more. What does matter is that you are going to get your memory erased again", she said" She almost looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't cry Holly dear. You will always have a place in my heart how many times Root, or Foaly, will remove my mind."

"And you will have a total place in mine", now she was crying.

"We better go so Root doesn't get even angrier and erase your memory to", Artemis said and hugged her.

_LEP's station_

"NO WHAT IN FRONDS NAME WERE YOU DOING AT FOWL MANOR, LIEUTENANT SHORT?" Root said angry.

"Well. I suppose..." she tried to defence her self.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE ANYTHING! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER AND YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW THAT ORDER. I SHOULD KICK YOU!"

"But?" Artemis did the mistake to say anything.

"BUT FIRST I WILL ERASE YOUR MIND! MY SELF!" He said and looked at Foaly.

"But you can't...You don't know..." Foaly wasn't like he use to. If you don't know him you could say that he was scared.

"You can't, you don't know" Root was...hmm... you could say ironical but not quite the correct definition. "I CAN EVERYTHING. I KNOW ANYTHING. JUST SHOW ME AND I'LL DO IT! I DON'T' EVEN THINK TO SAY AGAINST ME!!!" Root looked at us all. Lucky, no one else were there. Even if they was they should be gone by now.

No one said anything.

Foaly showed Root how to do. Artemis and Holly just stared at each other but after a while they throw theme self to each others arms.

"Holly, I can't live whiteout you!" Artemis said and kissed Holly at her cheek.

Holly was so surprised that she didn't say anything. She's just standing there looking at him.

"You can, you won't even remember me. But I have to stand this pain again," Holly gave him a loooooooong kiss on his mouth.

"HOLLY GET AWAY FROM THAT MUD BOY. NOW!" Holly did(surprising) like Root said.

And root did as he said and erase Artemis's memory, but some thing went wrong!

_**BOM!!!!**_

End of chapter 3...

Okay some answers for the reviewers(or something like that):

WDN: Well I don't now....Ask him

Neutralgal: I liked your one to and no it's in this chapter the real story begins.

trohS ylloH: Thank's my friend(love uuu)


End file.
